Snowflake
by Kaxlya
Summary: AU After three years apart, Roxas reunites with Hayner, Pence and Olette.  The group then goes on a trip to the mountains.  But after so much time apart, can an old romance rekindle.  Well, that’s what Olette and Pence are there for! HaynerXRoxas, PenceXO
1. Reunion

**Chapter one: Reunion**

"Omigod, lookit this Hayner!" Olette Hikiri was sitting on her living room floor at the feet of her boyfriend, Pence Ota, looking through an old year book from their sophomore year. The girl's dark tresses were draped over her shoulders in an almost elegant way. Emerald irises danced as she glanced over to the recliner her best friend was sitting in. She held the old book out. "Hayner, look!"

Grumbling darkly under his breath, the blond took the book, scanning the page Olette had held it open to. At first his Auburn orbs couldn't find what the big deal was, until he noticed that they were in the H section of the sophomore class. The bad-boy smirk that was a trademark for the now eighteen year old Hayner Toshi bloomed on his lips as he scanned the page. "Wow, Olette," he muttered in his baritone voice, finding what he was looking for. "You haven't changed much have you?" He laughed as Olette let out a huff, snatching the book.

"Well, then," she hissed, her soprano tone down to an alto in her slight bitterness. "Forget you." She then flipped through the pages again, stopping at the A's of the juniors. "OMIGOD!"

Pence dropped the bag of chips he'd been holding at his girlfriend's exclamation. Chocolate orbs stared incredulously at her as he tried feebly to clean his mess. "What's got you in a tizzy?" He yelped as Olette shoved the book in his face. "What?!"

"Look!" She pointed at a particular picture of a young man. His face was boyish, even though he was maybe seventeen when the picture was taken. His hair was flipped slightly to the right, where it partially stood up. For a second, Pence had no idea who it was, so he scanned the name. "…Omigod, it's Roxas!"

Roxas Akari had been a year older than the other three, and had graduated before them. They hadn't seen him since.

Hayner cocked his head to the side, reaching for the book. "Lemme see." He took the bonded paper from Olette, staring at the picture of his former best friend. It had been a long time. He smiled faintly at the picture. "I wonder…Where are you now, Roxas…? How you doing?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Mr. Akari, would you please tell me the three stages of development in young children?"

Roxas Akari stood at his seat. He was approximately five feet tall, with sapphire eyes and blond hair. At nineteen, he still looked like a junior high student. Adjusting his checkered wristband, he answered the professor's question. "Social-emotional, which is the social and emotional capabilities of the child; physical, which is the fine and gross motor skills the age group is capable of; and cognitive, which generally consists of understanding such as mathematics and memory." He then sat as his professor nodded and began to write on another blackboard, which would soon be covered in an abundance of notes that no one would be able to organize.

The sophomore in collage sighed, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. _You have one unread text_, the screen read. He flipped it open with fluid ease, reading the message, which happened to be from his cousin, Sora Hikari.

_To: Roxas Akari  
__From: Sora Hikari  
__Subject: Roxie! 3  
__Message: Hey! When do u get out of class? I don't have class 2day. Let's go 2 Starbucks this afternoon! I'll call every1 down!_

Roxas thought for a moment. "Everyone" usually consisted of Riku Nonaka, Sora's boyfriend, and all of Sora's friends. Roxas didn't really have any. He sighed, figuring it was in his best interests to go along with Sora's wacky plan to get everyone together.

_To: Sora Hikari  
__From: Roxas Akari  
__Subject: Re: Roxie! 3  
__Message: Class gets out 2. I'll meet u & Riku Starbucks 2.30. C U L8R._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hiya Roxas! You actually didn't flake on me!"

Roxas sighed, setting down his messenger bag next to his chair. "Please, I haven't been doing anything but school and work."

A blond with a mullet to Roxas' right laughed. "Yeah, don't I know it? I only see you at work and on Thursdays in class!"

The nineteen year old shrugged. "It happens. I don't have much of a life." He looked up at his brunet cousin, who was telling a silver tressed young man to get more latte's. "So…What have you been up to lately?"

The blue eyed Hikari shrugged. "I moved in with Riku last weekend." Suddenly Sora's phone vibrated with a text. As he read it, he smiled. "AND!!!! I have a surprise for you!" He stood up and took Roxas with him, walking to the street corner.

"What is this about?!"

A soprano scream erupted in the blond's ear as he was immediately attacked, his face being buried in soft and plump appendages. "OMIGOD! ROXAS! I haven't seen you in so long!!!!" The girl held Roxas away from her to get a good look at him. "You haven't changed at all since high school! You're just the way I remember!" She then squashed him into her breasts again. "Oh, I just can't believe it's really you!!!"

Shoving away ever-so-slightly as to breathe, Roxas glanced up at the girl's face, his face a comical shade of rose. "Wha-? Olette?" At her nod, he stared open-mouthed. "God, it's been AGES!!!" He then looked behind her, elated. "Pence? Hayner?" The two nodded sheepishly, having a hard time believing that only two seconds ago, the sophomore had had his face shoved into Olette's breasts---and he wasn't even fazed. Being so small and quick, they almost didn't realize Roxas had pounced on the two of them, an arm around each of them. "It's been fucking FOREVER!!!!!!!"

Hayner shoved away, expelling a small, "keh" as he smirked his trademark grin. "You act as if you thought you never would see any of us ever again!"

Roxas stared idiotically at the younger blond. "You've GOT to be kidding me. I mean, for god sakes, when was the last time we saw each other?" He took Hayner's larger hands in his own. "It's been, like…three years! Aren't you at least a _little_ excited?"

Hayner rolled his auburn irises. "Chill out, Squirrel McSpazzy," he replied, referring to an inside joke between the two of them. He ruffled Roxas' already messy hair. "I never believe anything until it happens. So I knew we'd see you again."

"And then Sora texted me today and told us to meet here," Pence explained, wrapping an arm around Olette's waist. "What's ironic is that fact that we found your junior picture today too."

The older blond couldn't help but smile. It faded quickly, however. He glanced at the screen on his cell phone. "…I have work in a half hour…" Azure orbs saddened slightly. "I have to go."

"Wah?!" Sora pounced on Roxas' back. "You didn't tell me you had work!!! You snot! Had I known that, I wouldn't have arranged this!!!"

Roxas smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…I thought you knew…" He then shrugged Sora off. He handed his cell phone to Hayner. "I realized I don't have your guys' phone numbers." Hayner then nodded and entered his, Olette's, and Pence's cell phone numbers. "Thanks, Haa-kun." He then tucked the phone away, pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder, and walked off, waving hurriedly over his shoulder. Roxas had just arrived to work, a small little café run by a young woman named Aerith, when his cell phone went off in his pocket. Pulling it out hesitantly, he read the new text.

_To: Roxas Akari  
__From: Hayner Toshi  
__Subject: Srry  
__Message: 2 bad we didn't get 2 talk much. Can u meet me Starbucks l8r?_

Walking into the café, he waved vaguely to customers as he retreated to the back. Setting his bag down, he replied:

_To:Hayner Toshi  
__From: Roxas Akari  
__Subject: Re:Srry  
__Message: I have break 6. I work the café on Sakura st. Come in and visit. Aerith won't mind._

Sending the message, he tucked his phone in his bag before going to change into his uniform, a white polo shirt and black slacks.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Welcome to Aerythum's; how many?"

"Actually, I'm here to see someone."

The young woman smiled, tucking brunette tresses behind her ear. "May I ask who you are here to see?"

Hayner shifted, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh…Roxas Akari? If he's still working I can leave…"

Aerith shook her head softly. "He just went on break." She motioned Hayner to follow her. She led him passed many circular tables, many with a person or two sitting at it. After a moment, she pointed to a table, where Roxas was laying his head on his arms. She then smiled at Hayner and returned to the front of the café. Hayner watched her for a moment before walking up to the table, rapping Roxas sharply on the head before sitting across from his best friend. "Hey."

Roxas stared comically for a moment before smiling. "Hey. So, what's up?"

"Actually…" Hayner looked around sheepishly. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the cabin with us…"

The blond blinked rapidly. "Cabin?"

Hayner nodded. "Olette, Pence, and I have been saving money, and we're going to go up to a cabin we're renting this weekend…We're leaving tomorrow night, and I kinda wanted to see if you wanted to go." When Roxas opened his mouth to respond, Hayner blurted, "I've already okayed it with them, so it's okay. I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to. You're not obligated. I just thought, since none of us have seen us in a while, I thought it would be cool, you know?"

"Hayner…" Roxas muttered, his voice calm. "Chill." He smiled as Hayner tensed, then slumped in a defeated manner. Then Roxas smiled sincerely. "I would love to come up to the cabin with you guys. It would be fun." He tapped his lips in thought for a moment. "Grant it, I need to ask Aerith, but I have all my vacation time free still." He smiled at Hayner's incredulous look. "Look, I haven't seen you guys in ages. Any time with you guys would make it so much better." He placed his hands over Hayner's on the table. "You needn't get so flustered."

Hayner's cheeks were a candy apple red as he jerked his hands out from under the older teen's. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to let you know." He stood up. "You're welcome to come. Just get to Olette's house by seven tomorrow night. She lives in the same house." He then went to leave. "So, uh…I'll let you get back to work." He started to walk back to the front, when he heard the scraping of the chair on the wood floor, and felt a hand on his wrist. He turned to look at the hand's owner. "?" Auburn and Sapphire irises widened as their lips brushed quickly. It was silent between the two, their hearts doing a frantic rabbit dance against their ribcages.

Licking his lips nervously, Roxas muttered, "I'll…call you later…okay?"

Once he'd found his voice again, Hayner nodded. "Right…I'll be waiting for it."


	2. Planning

Snowflake

Chapter2: Planning

XxXxXxX

Auburn and Sapphire irises widened as their lips brushed quickly. It was silent between the two, their hearts doing a frantic rabbit dance against their ribcages.

Licking his lips nervously, Roxas muttered, "I'll…call you later…okay?"

Once he'd found his voice again, Hayner nodded. "Right…I'll be waiting for it."

Well…he tried. Hayner sat around his one bedroom apartment for the rest of the day, constantly checking his cell phone, praying that Roxas would call. By nine, he had given up—he'd been stood up, once again. Still, he continued to glance at the screen, swearing at the apparatus and its truth. _No new messages._

The eighteen year old kicked his beaten and broken manila couch growling as the infamous ass-raping spring broke though the fabric. He dropped his Nokia on the coffee table, grumbling darkly as he stomped into his room, sitting angrily at the computer desk as he logged on, attacking the keys like a dog on a three-legged cat. He mumbled under his breath, cursing heavily as he checked his e-mail. After an hour, he went to bed, not wanting to think about it any more.

And he never heard his phone vibrating on the table.

_Vvvvvmm. Vvvvvmm. Vvvvvmm._

XxXxXxX

"C'mon, Hayner, pick up!" Roxas paced outside Arythum's café, his cheeks taking a rosy hue in the nipping December air. It was coming on ten thirty, and he had intended to call Hayner sooner, but Demyx had called in sick. _Sick my ass_, Roxas had thought. _You just want to stay with Axel tonight._ But it couldn't be helped, and the younger had told Aerith he'd take his superior's shift—this time. "You are SO paying for this, Demyx," The blond growled, his eyes narrowed as the ringing continued monotonously in his ear.

"Hey, this is Hayner Toshi. I'm not able to pick up right now. You know the drill."

Roxas stuck out his bottom lip in an almost comical pout, huffing as he heard the annoying tone that followed the message. "Hey, Haa-kun. It's Roxas. I'm sorry I missed you. I meant to call earlier, but something came up. Uh…I'll call you in the morning, okay? Bye." Sighing sadly, he shut his phone, just as Aerith exited the café, locking up with her usual smile on her face. "Aerith, can I hitch a ride to the townhouse?"

The brunette nodded, her emerald irises glittering in the pale moonlight. "Of course Roxas. Come with me." She walked him to a white Hyundai, where Roxas climbed gratefully in the passenger seat. The leather interior was chilled, but not unpleasant—it sent a tremor up the boy's spine. They were silent as the older woman started the vehicle, listening to the roar of the engine, nodding in approval. She shifted it into gear before tenderly touching the gas and turning from the café. After a moment, she sighed. "So, Roxas. Did you reach your friend?"

Roxas huffed slightly, tapping his head on the cool glass of the window, watching the window turn opaque as crystalline droplets formed by his mouth. "No. He's not answering his phone." He listened to Aerith hum disapprovingly. "I don't really blame him though. Any sane person would be in bed by now."

"Are we not sane?" the woman asked calmly.

"Ga…" The boy sighed, rubbing at his temples, ignoring Aerith's slight giggle beside him. "You know what I meant." He smiled faintly. "It's fine though. I'll just call him when I get up tomorrow. No biggie."

The brunette nodded slowly beside him. "Good. You need a vacation, Roku-chan. You work much too hard." She then winked. "And I do know Demii-kun isn't ill." She laughed at Roxas' glare at the windshield. "Don't dwell on it too much; it'll just give you an ulcer." She pulled into the parking lot of the Sakura Townhouses, stopping next to number 13. "Now, go get some rest, and have fun, okay?"

Roxas clamored out, nodding. "Yeah. Have a good weekend, Aerith. Stay safe." He shut the door and watched the woman drive away. He then turned to the door, jiggling the handle to find it unlocked before crossing the thresh hold.

Roxas shared the building with Axel, and it seemed like Demyx was going to be moving in soon—especially since the two had gotten together as a couple. Overall, this didn't bother him a bit; the townhouse was big enough to fit at least four people. The only thing that Roxas didn't like about Demyx moving in was the frequent, ahem, ESCAPADES the two lovers went on a fair few times. And that happened to be what Roxas walked in on in the front room. "Axel! Demyx! If you're going to do that, do it in Axel's room!"

The older blond and the red-head parted with a sickening squelching noise, Demyx wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Axel blushed profusely over the fact that he'd been caught, drool-y and nasty. "Hiya, Roxas," Demyx muttered behind his hand, his head hanging off the edge of the couch, dangerously close to the floor. "How was work?"

Roxas threw down his messenger bag, his face flushed and his teeth clenched painfully. "Shitty, thanks for asking, you no-good coworker!" He then stomped in to the kitchen, swearing like he'd never swore before. He jerked the refrigerator door open so hard that he heard a few of the bottles of Smirnoff Axel kept for Demyx clang against each other. He scanned the fridge, trying to find something to take his mind off his current frustration. Finding nothing, he growled and slammed it shut again, banging his fist on the counter, immediately regretting it as his hand began to throb.

"…Roxie?"

The short blond cringed, hearing his pet name. Taking a deep breath, he turned, pressing his back to the countertop, looking at concerned lime irises. Their owner stared, and Roxas looked away. "Look, sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm fine. Just go do your thing."

The red head stared a moment more, motioning for his lover to come in too. Demyx was pulling his navy blue hoodie back onto his bare chest, azure orbs full of concern. "Hey, Roxas," the musician's tenor voice was calm, despite the look on his face. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's my fault, really." He hopped up onto the counter, sitting there casually, as though he wasn't playing tonsil hockey just a few minutes ago. "My bad."

The nineteen year old snorted loudly, shoving off the counter and pacing to the sliding glass door. He laid his head on the glass, watching moisture collect by his lips with every breath. He huffed loudly, turning his back on the glass; it hadn't had the effect he had wanted. "Look, it's not you Demyx. I'm just…"

"Irritated?" Demyx suggested brightly.

"More like aggravated," Axel muttered, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"Frustrated," Roxas hissed, correcting both of them. He sighed again, banging his head on the cold glass. "…I couldn't get a hold of Hayner after work."

"…" Demyx blinked again, before staring at his feet with guilt. "My bad." The older than pushed himself off the counter. "Well, it's late. There's nothing you can really do about it now." He ignored Roxas' hiss of "I know" and hugged the inferior boy, smiling. "It'll all work out. Besides, I'm taking all your shifts while you're gone." At Roxas' incredulous look, he gave the younger thumbs up. "I talked to Aerith when I called in—she told me you were going to a cabin, and I offered to take your shifts a top my own." He stared into Roxas' equally cobalt orbs. "Do you know why?"

"Because you're a nice guy?' The blond muttered with a shrug."

The older thought about it a moment. "…Well, that too, but no. It's because I'm officially living with you." He smiled. "Axel proposed after you left Starbucks this afternoon."

"?!" Roxas stared blankly as Axel hugged Demyx around the waist, kissing his cheek lightly. "What?! Are you serious?"

"What, can't I do that?" Axel asked, daring Roxas to object.

A grin pulled at the corners of Roxas' lips. "That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you two! Why didn't you tell me when I got home?!"

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Well…you were kind of busy yelling at us."

"Oh, right…"

Demyx chuckled, mussing the younger's hair. "Go get some sleep, kid. You look bushed."

Roxas snorted, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "You're telling me. See you guys in the morning. And congratulations."

The two adults watched, waiting for the click that signified Roxas' official exit. When they heard it, Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist. "Now….where were we?"

XxXxXxX

"Good morning star-shine! The world says hello!" Roxas looked up from his cup of black coffee as he heard Demyx's voice in the hallway, soon to see the musician on Axel's back. The red-head dropped the blond in the kitchen, heading to the coffee maker, thankful for Roxas' early-morning habits. "How are you feeling this morning, Roxas?"

The younger shrugged, yawning slightly, as he glanced at his watch. "It's nine in the morning—that's early for you two. What are you two doing up?"

Axel sipped at his new cup of coffee. "I promised Demyx yesterday that I'd take him out for breakfast this morning." He nodded to Roxas. "You want to come?"

"Nah." He waved his hand lazily. "I got to start packing. Then I'm going to head to Olette's and help pack everything into the car. We leave for the cabin at seven at the latest."

Axel nodded lazily. "Uh-huh. Do us a favor; when you start heading up, and once you arrive, give us a call, okay?"

"Yeah," Demyx chirped. "We want to make sure you're safe."

Roxas nodded. "I will."

XxXxXxX

"I can't believe that little—RRG!" Hayner kicked angrily at the dashboard of Pence's Scion. The computer major flinched, hating to see his car so abused. Hayner growled, lowered as for as he could in the seat. "I hate that little shit-monger."

Pence sighed, pulling onto Olette's street. "Hayner, I'm sure Roxas has a good explanation for what happened—Hey, who's car is that?" Parked in front of Olette's home was a silver Mitsubishi Galant LS, and standing in the driveway with Olette was none-other than Roxas. "Hey, it's Roxas'!"

Hayner growled again. "Good, now he can hear from me!" He ignored Pence's his of "dear god", and threw the door open once the vehicle was placed in park. Slamming it shut, he stomped up the grass. "you've got a lot of nerve showing up here!"

Roxas blinked before scowling. "What are you talking about? You invited me, remember?"

"'I'll call you later!' Isn't that what you said?!"

Azure irises coruscated with anger. "I think you need to jump down from your high horse, because I did."

"You did not!"

"Check your phone!"

Hayner pulled out his Nokia hastily, determined to prove Roxas wrong. "You did--" He stopped, noticing the screen. _1 new message._ He froze, opening the apparatus, and listening to the message. After a few moments, he shut it. "…you did…"

"Yeah, I did," Roxas hissed, his arms crossed victoriously. "Now I think you owe me an apology, thank you very much! Because, what was that, YOU MADE A MISTAKE!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? What more do you want from me?!"

Roxas huffed, stomping away. "Just drop it, Hayner! This is why I broke up with you in junior year to begin with!" He then stormed inside, slamming the door as he went to grab Olette's bags.

Hayner winced, not liking the memory. It still hurt in a way he couldn't describe. Sucking it up, he stormed to the Scion to grab his and Pence's bags. Pence looked to Olette. "oh, boy. This is getting to be a bad idea."

Olette sighed, tapping her chin. "There's got to be something we could do." She looked sadly at Pence. "They were so cute together." She fell silent. "Do you think there's a way to get them together?"

Pence blanched. "You've got to be kidding me, Olette! They go together like Baking Soda and Vinegar!"

"While they may clash, they still mix," the girl pointed, jabbing Pence in the chest. "We just need to find a way to make it work."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know once I've figured it out."

"Hey! Are you two going to help or not?!" Hayner was dragging his and Pence's bags up the drive way as Roxas stumbled out of the house with Olette's bags.


End file.
